Senichi Tanaka
Senichi Tanaka is a young Japanese human boy. He has emerald green eyes and green hair and wears a green T-shirt, blue pants and green shoes and sometimes wears a green jacket with a blue undershirt, jeans, and green wristbands. He is Sakura Tanaka's brother her age and has a major crush on Sakurako Koinuma. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in Japanese and in English, he is voiced Kara Janét Edwards. Info *Date of Birth: March 17, 2008 (St. Patrick's Day) *Gender: Male *Age: 10 *Eye Color: Emerald Green *Nationality: Japanese *Voice: Kimberly *Angry Voice: Kidaroo *Furious Voice: Scary Voice *Sad Voice: Kendra *Singing Voice: English Emily CVVC *Ticklish Spot: His feet *Weapon: *Vehicles: Capsule Corp *Power Level: Same as Goten's *Likes: His family and friends, St. Patrick's Day (he's born on that day), Disney movies and shows, fruits and vegetables, worshipping Sakurako Koinuma's feet, Japanese food, Japanese holidays, Disney Broadway, comforting Sakurako Koinuma, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, sleeping with Sakurako Koinuma, Sarah West, massaging Sakurako Koinuma's feet, Weatherstar4000video, Nintendo games, Jimmy Neutron, Columbia movies, and An American Tail. *Dislikes: SallyJones1998, Warren Cook, Ally, Coin Bro, Cash Bro, Storm Bro, Fire Bro, Baseball Bro, Rookie, Dark Bowser, Hammer Bro, Shreeky, Stephen Larson, Dora, Nick Jr., porn movies and shows, Princess Davidddizor, Davidddizor, Nathan Pearson, Penny and Mitch, AYBAYBAYDOG1, COC* A EGG U R, Dora, troublemakers tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma, troublemakers bullying his friends and family and Moe and Joe making fun of Sakurako Koinuma. *Personality: Kind, brave, warmhearted, peaceful, kindhearted, heroic and protective *Love Interest: Sakurako Koinuma (girlfriend then later wife) Powers Abilties * Flight – Senichi Tanaka was taught this ability by Shimajirō Shimamo when latter finds out Senichi Tanaka can turn Super Saiyan when pumped up but does not know how to fly. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Senichi Tanaka has the ability to sense life energy. * Here We Go! – Senichi Tanaka throws a rock at point-blank range. * High Speed Rush – One of Senichi Tanaka's Blast 2 in Shimajirō: Budokai Tenkaichi. ** Kamehameha – Like Shimajirō Shimamo, Gohan, Goten and Goku, Senichi Tanaka is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Shimajirō Shimamo. *** Kamekameha – Senichi Tanaka first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Akio Toriyama. *** Super Kamekameha – A powered up version of the Kamekameha that is Sencihi Tanaka's ultimate attack in Shimajirō: Ultimate Battle 22 and Shimajirō: Raging Blast 2. *** Super Kamehameha – For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. He uses this Kamehameha as a Super Saiyan during his battle against evil Tamagotchi warlord Takeru. **** Bros. Kamehameha – In their Super Saiyan form, Goten and Gohan fire their combined Kamehamehas at the opponent. This is the ultimate move of Super Saiyan Goten as well as Super Saiyan Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi ''series. **** '''Family Kamehameha' – The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Kamehamehas against Broly in Broly - Second Coming. **** Friend Kamehameha – This Kamehameha attack was first used in Bio-Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an effort to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber. **** God Kamehameha - A powerful version of the Kamehameha. * Assault! – Also known as Charge! Senichi Tanaka rams the opponent at a high speed. If he misses, he fires an energy sphere to avoid crashing to the ground and headbutts the opponent in the back. He demonstrates this at the World Tournament, in the match against his best friend Akio Toriyama. * Chaarge! - A weaker version of Assault. It is Senichi Tanaka's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Senichi Tanaka thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. He uses this technique in his battle with Baby, and when he went along with Senichi Tanaka, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama to help Takeshi Ishida defeat Omega Shenron. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi ''series, Senichi Tanaka also uses it in the ''Butōden series, and he uses the Continuous Kamehameha variation in the Budokai series. * Consecutive Energy Blast - An energy Barrage technique used by Senichi Tanaka as a Super Skill in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A powerful energy barrage technique used by Senichi Tanaka as one of his Ultimate Skills in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * High Tension Turn - an evasive counterattack used by Goten in Broly - Second Coming that was named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it appears as Goten's evasive skill. * Full Power Charge - A technique used to power up allowing Senichi Tanaka to restore his ki. One of Senihci Tanaka's Super Skills in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Taunt - A supportive technique used by Senichi Tanaka * Power Knee – Flies forward and smacks the opponent with his knee and if successful, he will follow up with a high kick. Used in Shimajirō: Super Butōden 3. * Rolling Thunder Punch – Senichi Tanaka twirls his arm around for a second, then does a big uppercut. Used in Super Butōden 3, where it is called Super Uppercut. * Response Rush – His meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. Senichi Tanaka grabs his opponent and throws them in the air, then he punches and kicks them, punches them and then knocks them down to the ground with a headbutt. * Jumping Spark – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. * Flying Power Kick – An ascending kick used in the Butōden series. * Hurricane Sweep – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. * Kiai – A fast invisible fireball fired from both hands. Used in the Butōden series. * Meteor Ki Crash – Senichi Tanaka's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. Also used by Akio Toriyama. * Super Senichi Tanaka Strike – One of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. Senichi Tanaka jumps in the sky and fires a white energy sphere at his opponent. Senichi Tanaka uses a similar attack in Shimajirō Hesoka; he fires it against the evil Tamagotchi warlord Takeru, who was buried under the broken street during their battle, but evaded the attack without Senichi Tanaka noticing.6 This attack appears under the generic name Energy Ha ("Energy wave") in Super Butōden 3. Pokemon * Leafeon * Vaporeon Category:Shimajirō OCs Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Shimajirō Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:Shreeky's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Star Wars fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Humans